


Trial with Fire

by Texan_Red_Rose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texan_Red_Rose/pseuds/Texan_Red_Rose
Summary: Winter and Glynda aren't very keen on defining their relationship, until the newest addition to their department happens to walk in on them making out in a classroom. But Yang's the sort of woman who knows what she wants, and that means Winter and Glynda have to stop dancing around each other if they want it to happen again.





	Trial with Fire

Winter gathered up the essays her students turned in, looking over a few to gauge how many bottles of wine to pick up on her way home. Being a professor at one of Remnant’s most lauded universities would provide her with students of the highest caliber, one would think, but one would be  _wrong_ if they actually took the time to read over some of the submitted essays. At this point in their education, they should at least understand the differences between they’re/their/there. Maidens forbid anyone use proper punctuation, opting instead for long, dry sentences that read like especially boring train wrecks or violently rolling seas when someone decided commas were akin to spaces in terms of necessity. If she had a lien for every time she found either a run on sentence or an excessive comma, she could retire right then at thirty. 

“You look especially vexed.” The amused lilt of the familiar voice quite nearly caused her to smile but Winter refrained, if only by the barest of margins. “Something troubling you, Professor Schnee?”

“I’m not looking forward to my marking tonight, Professor Goodwitch.” She turned to see her colleague waltz through her door, heels tapping the tile with a precision her own military styled boots couldn’t emulate. “Have you any plans for the evening?" 

 Her lips curled into a sultry smile, sparkling green eyes watching her from over the top of her glasses. "I was coming to make them, actually. But if you’re busy, I’m sure I can find other ways to… entertain myself." 

At first, their relationship started out strictly professional. Professor Goodwitch had two years on her and helped her through that first year at Beacon, providing advice and a patient sounding board for the frustrations of a newly minted educator discovering the trials of her craft. Then they moved into something decidedly more… friendly, with playful debates on literary classics, seeing as they both had familiarity with the subject, and their practice of marking assignments together over take-out became almost what one might call a date. 

And, well, neither of them had the time for dating but they did get rather lonely… 

"That doesn’t sound nearly as productive,” she said, setting the essays in the tray on her desk. They wouldn’t need to be input into the grade book until next week, so she had time. “What did you have in mind?" 

"Well, nothing terribly specific.” Glynda closed the distance, standing just a few inches closer than was entirely polite, and curled her lips into a grin that had a fifty percent chance of making Winter’s knees weak. “Perhaps some reading and wine." 

 The other fifty percent of the time, she said something like that. "You sound like a librarian.” Perhaps the only reason they didn’t consider themselves officially dating stemmed from the fact that neither could quite articulate the proposition. Although both of them could have some truly stellar moments when flirting, the majority of their efforts… didn’t quite reach the mark.

Her colleague frowned, adjusting her glasses. “For the last time, I hardly find that a fitting comparison. Librarians aren’t the only occupation allowed to enjoy reading in their private time." 

 "Glynda, please.” Reaching out, she gently plucked the woman’s glasses off her nose, turning them around and wearing them herself. She focused her gaze just over the top of the lenses to avoid hurting her eyes and leveled a dead serious stare at her. “Look at me and try to deny that you fit the stereotype.”

And then, something occurred to her. Something she’d fleetingly noticed before but hadn’t taken the time to properly appreciate. With their relationship tending more towards friends with benefits recently, they’d wound up in bed together a number of times, and seeing Glynda without her glasses and with her hair tousled from sex certainly painted a beautiful picture that she rather enjoyed. But now, with her bun intact save for the wisps that never seemed to comply with her wishes framing her face and the dip of her blouse prominently displaying both her collarbones and the necklace she wore… Winter found herself struck speechless as she fought not to let her cheeks become inflamed. 

 And she wasn’t the only one struggling. 

 "Have… you ever considered wearing glasses?“ Glynda’s tongue darted out to wet her lips- an action Winter subconsciously copied. "Because you do look rather fetching in them.”

“I could say the same about you without them,” she replied, noticing the distance between them closing, though they both seemed to be drifting closer, like magnets barely held back. “We have an agreement-" 

"No sex in the classroom and professional in front of students.” Glynda lifted a hand to gently cup Winter’s cheek, drawing her thumb lightly across the corner of her mouth. “I don’t recall an explicit rule about kissing and we’re the only ones left here. Any further objections?" 

She thought about making a quip about lawyers but found her tongue far more interested in matters not pertaining to wit. "None at present." 

She couldn’t tell who moved first but they were on each other in a heartbeat, Glynda pinning her against her own desk as their mouths met and hands grasped and roamed. The temptation to slip her hands under the woman’s skirt rose as her suit jacket was pushed off her shoulders, nimble fingers undoing the top button of her shirt.

Rather than verbally objecting, she opted to distract Glynda by sucking her lip and biting down gently, pulling a moan from the woman. Sensing her moment had arrived, she pushed gently, flipping their positions and kissing her way down the woman’s throat to nibble lightly on the juncture between neck and shoulder. They often danced like this, one leading until the other managed to get the upper hand, and the thrill of the escalation, the raising stakes, never seemed to do anything less than exacerbate her needs and stoke a competitive fire in her chest. Her hands went to Glynda’s thighs, tracing up to slip beneath the hem of her skirt.

"Now who’s breaking the rules?” The voice in her ear sounded equal parts sincere and teasing, as if she couldn’t decide whether or not to enforce their policy. Strange, she thought, because between the two of them, the other woman seemed far more capable of gathering her senses and refraining from going too far. Then again, perhaps they hadn’t indulged in each other recently enough for rationality to trump desire. “I think we’ve found our activity for tonight. Someone needs a  _firm_ reminder.”

Although it didn’t carry the sting of her favored bedroom prop, the hand that landed against her backside pushed a gasp from Winter’s mouth, and she couldn’t imagine doing anything else that night. She’d gladly hand over the reins, so the speak, for the promised satisfaction to come.

A subdued thump and a grunt made her eyes go wide, though, as neither sound came from herself or the woman in her arms.

Immediately, their gazes went to the door of Winter’s lecture hall to find one of their newest colleagues wincing, having apparently backed into the doorway after entering. Which meant she had full view of Winter’s hands up Glynda’s skirt, her shirt partially unbuttoned, and the flush in their cheeks. “Uh… sorry about that.”

They sprang apart, hustling to mend their appearances as best they could while Winter cleared her throat. “Professor Xiao Long, did you need something?”

“No!” A smile that seemed a touch forced spread across her lips as she waved a hand, holding a thin Manila folder in the other. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“Nothing keeps you here this late?” Glynda crossed her arms over her chest, a slight furrow to her brows and an edge to her voice.

Subconsciously, Winter reached over and lightly touched her hip, trying to encourage her to be more cordial. For one thing, Professor Xiao Long had just started at Beacon, and managed the trials with impressive resolve and a perpetual good mood that could be rather infectious.

Plus… well, she was certainly easy on the eyes with that physique, seemingly sculpted from sandstone; she tended to favor shirts that put her biceps on display- or, well bicep, seeing as the attachment for her prosthetic arm started halfway down her right bicep, but what muscle remained certainly saw use- and more than once wore pants tight enough to show that she believed in  _full_ body workouts. All that plus the even tan, the shimmering lilac eyes, the nigh endless blonde curls- Yang Xiao Long set her own standard for beauty and Winter, for one, enthusiastically supported that, and their brief conversations on the topic indicated Glynda shared a like mind.

Lilac eyes focused on the contact for a brief moment before she snapped her gaze up. “Yep! Nothing!”

“Professor Xiao Long,” she said, keeping her voice level. “If you happened to witness anything that made you uncomfortable-”

A sharp bark of laughter erupted from the woman’s mouth before she clamped a hand over it, taking a moment to compose herself before replying. “It did, just not in the way you’re thinking.” A sigh as she ran a hand through unruly golden locks that flowed over her shoulders, expression turning a touch wry. “Alright, truth time. I came by to ask your help with a problem I totally made up so you could solve it and I could offer to buy you dinner in thanks, Professor Schnee.” She shrugged. “I, uh, was going to try flirting with you.”

“So, by ‘uncomfortable’ you mean 'jealous’?” Glynda raised a brow, pointedly ignoring the smug smirk that flashed across Winter’s lips.

Professor Xiao Long coughed into her hand. “Actually, I swung by your office first, Professor Goodwitch.”

And like that, her smugness evaporated. “So I was your  _second_  choice?" 

"No! I- okay, look, full disclosure.” She momentarily drug a hand down her face before setting aside the folder in her hand, using both to gesticulate along with her words. “I’ve been crushing hard on  _both_ of you since the school year started. Yeah, I know, the new kid falling for established staff, tale as old as time, right? But, that’s what happened, and I couldn’t make up my mind how to approach the situation, so I finally said 'screw it’ and flipped a coin. When you weren’t in your office, I came here, and accidentally walked in on you two making out which, honestly, was hot as hell. So…” she spread her hands “… sorry? If I’d known you two were dating, I wouldn’t have considered it; I’m not trying to ruin what you two have going on. I’ll just go home and we can all pretend like this never happened.”

Winter hummed, somewhat mollified by that explanation but now presented with a problem that essentially forced her hand. She turned to Glynda. “ _Are_ we dating?”

“Not officially,” she replied, reclaiming her glasses and settling them into place before continuing. “However… I wouldn’t oppose the proposition.” Then, she began stalking forward, but not before shooting Winter a very pointed look. “I still wonder what sparked your discomfort, Professor Xiao Long. You haven’t provided a reasonable answer for that.”

“Watching my crushes make out doesn’t sound reasonable?” A ghost of a smirk, as if she enjoyed Glynda’s particular brand of teasing just as much as Winter did. “If you want to hear me say it, fine: I’m kinda turned on right now. Happy?”

“Quite.” The clacking of her heels as she circled around to the woman’s back, those emerald eyes roving appreciatively over the riding leathers she wore, and that grin on her lips-  _now_ Winter understood the look, moving forward quietly as Glynda spoke. “I wouldn’t take you for the spectator sort, though. You seem more of a… hands on type.”

“I’m tempted to put my hands somewhere alright.” She joked, obviously trying to play off her embarrassment and arousal while keeping an eye on the woman stalking around her, sizing her up. “But, again, not my place. Really, I promise you won’t hear another peep out of me about this. I’m not trying to come between you two.”

“Is that a literal statement?” Winter couldn’t help but smile devilishly at the way her head whipped around, lilac eyes going wide when she noticed that they’d surrounded her. “Because, if I’m honest, I’d have to say I’m disappointed.”

“Indeed.” With the blonde’s attention on Winter, Glynda stepped forward, not quite pressing again her back but close enough that she could lower her voice and speak directly into the woman’s ear. “It paints  _such_ a pretty picture.”

“I should’ve known you’d both be teases.” She muttered, drawing in a stuttering breath as Winter closed the distance- but didn’t touch, the same as Glynda, waiting for the woman’s reaction. “If you’re trying to break me, get me to chicken out and turn tail, I’m afraid you’re barking up the wrong tree.”

“What if we’re looking for a little… extra heat tonight?” Winter posited, reaching out to lightly draw a finger down the blonde’s arm. “Hypothetically speaking, would  _that_  tree be the one we’re barking up?”

A quick expression passed over her face- something strong enough to pull a reaction but quick enough that she couldn’t quite puzzle it out- before a smile curled her lips. “Well, call me coniferous, that  _would_ be the tree.”

“Excellent.” Glynda put a hand on her hip, rubbing her thumb just beneath the hem of her jacket. “You should come to my house, Yang. Winter can give you the directions.” A ghost of a kiss against Yang’s cheek- a prelude to what would come later- before she moved to Winter. “I have preparations to make.”

She could see it coming and readily accepting Glynda’s affections, their kiss drawing out much longer, though not quite to the make out they’d had earlier. When finished, they both looked over to find the heavy blush in Yang’s cheeks, lilac eyes darkened to nearly purple as she watched. 

“Dinner,” she said, having to clear her throat before trying again. “I can pick up dinner on the way over. My treat.”

“That sounds splendid.” Winter smiled, pleased to see how affected Yang could be by such a small display. The night promised to be both long and enjoyable, so long as they didn’t push too hard. As with students, new lovers had a learning curve all their own. “Allow me to write down the address.”

“Order for me,” Glynda said as she headed for the door, already entertaining numerous possibilities. One thing the woman certainly didn’t lack was a creative imagination. “And let’s aim for seven, shall we?”

“Sounds good,” Yang said, accepting the address and nodding to herself. But Winter, already a bit too wound up, slipped a hand forward to hook around the back of Yang’s neck, pulling her into a much more involved kiss, appreciating the rougher texture of the woman’s lips and the muscles flexing beneath her fingers.

“Don’t be late.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” A crooked grin that matched a glimmer in her eyes somehow came across as far more endearing that it rightly should. “How’s steak sound?”

* * *

Winter could hardly catch her breath as a tongue traced through slick folds, hands gripping the headboard for dear life as Yang held her thighs open. Behind her, Glynda had on her favorite strap on, riding crop in hand, pounding into their new lover with a force she wouldn’t dare use with Winter, but Yang seemed to love it, crave it even, moaning obscenely into Winter’s slick skin and digging blunt fingernails into her thighs. Thankfully, despite being lost to the throes of passion, the prosthetic arm didn’t hold her too tightly, though the metal seemed perpetually cool against her heated skin. Then, Yang started flicking her clit, drawing a figure eight around the sensitive bud and sending her to new heights, another orgasm beginning to crash over her amid the sounds of skin slapping together and moans and groans.

Dinner had gone well, the three exchanging small talk over perhaps the best steak Winter had eaten in years. But then the conversation turned to teasing, and teasing to foreplay, and before they’d really known it, clothes began coming off as all of them tried to do everything at once. Hands roamed, tongues traced, teeth found brief purchase- before they’d even reached the bedroom, they’d wound themselves up rather tightly. Then Glynda fetched her toys and it all became a blur of orgasms blending into orgasms, exhaustion staved off only by the promise of more.

Even as Winter came undone by Yang’s talented tongue, she could feel the itch to borrow one of the strap-ons, feel for herself how hard she could thrust into the woman to produce the sounds falling from her lips. She shuddered, enthralled by the sensation of being held in place, Yang’s strength not just for show as powerful muscles prevented her from moving until she’d reached her own peak, moaning out gibberish against Winter’s slick skin as Glynda’s pace slowed, both of them shuddering from sweet release.

For a moment, the three of them stilled, until Glynda leaned against Yang’s back to rest and she disentangled herself from Winter, rolling onto her side. Weakly, Winter shuffled down until she could lay herself down properly, looking over to find Glynda’s toy still half buried in glistening folds lightly topped with curly blonde hair.

“Like what you see?” Her eyes snapped up to Yang’s smirk, noting the shimmering wetness she’d yet to wipe from her mouth. She lifted her leg, granting a less impeded view, and turned, the muscles of her core tightening as she kept the connection intact while coaxing Glynda to meet her halfway for a messy kiss over her shoulder. Bearing witness to the spectacle was one thing but knowing it was her own arousal on Yang’s lips stoked the fire in Winter’s belly.

“As soon as I catch my breath, Yang, I’m going to make you regret that,” she said, weakly pushing herself up to locate one of Glynda’s other toys. At present, she didn’t even need a strap on; the first thing she got her hands on would do. “You’ve yet to moan my name.”

“Can’t give you what you want  _that_ easy.” Yang winked, though she hissed a moment later when Glynda pulled out, the end of her fake phallus glistening with the evidence that Yang was being rather thoroughly satisfied. “ _Fuck_ me.”

“Watch your tongue or I’ll wear it out further.” The admonishment didn’t come out nearly as strongly as the woman intended, obviously not yet recovered from her own orgasm, but Glynda didn’t let that stop her from leveling a severe look at Yang. “I’m not particularly fond of such crass language.”

“So, if I say it’s my turn to fuck you, you’re gonna… what? Turn me down?” Yang smirked, running her hand over the swell of Glynda’s hip, flicking the strap there. “Because I have an idea I wanna try. I think you’ll like it.”

Despite the flicker of annoyance, Glynda seemed at least interested in what Yang had planned, allowing herself to be divested of the toy with a soft hiss. Winter glanced at the clock, somewhat surprised they’d only been in the bedroom a measly three hours. It felt so much longer, as if the sun might rise at any minute to shed light on their activities, and she wondered how the sunlight might catch in Yang’s hair. With Glynda, it turned her locks almost white, nigh ethereal, but with Yang, perhaps they’d glow gold.

“Okay, now you two, face each other and scooch over,” Yang said as she shuffled down the bed, helping them move into position before lifting one of their legs, setting them on her shoulders.

“What are you-” Her voice caught in her throat as two fingers lightly stroked through her soaked slit, Glynda gasping as well. While Winter had flesh and blood feeling their way through, she had the prosthetic fingers, and suddenly the desire to know the difference burned in her.

“I think I can work with this.” She didn’t have time to look down before the fingers plunged into her, scissoring and curling in turns while a tongue occasionally flicked her clit. “Heh, yeah, this’ll work.”

“Where do you- ah! Come-  _oh_  up with this?” Glynda managed to finally get out before she started moaning, hips jumping of their own accord.

“Had to learn how to be ambidextrous. Might as well put it to good use.” Amusement threaded through her voice, a few more licks for each of them before she hummed. “Ya know, if you two feel like you need to… I dunno… kiss or something-”

Immediately, Winter reached out, fingers threading through Glynda’s hair as she pulled the woman into a desperate kiss, more than content with moaning into her mouth- a sentiment readily shared. Then a hand landed on her breast and Yang’s lips closed around her clit, and she very well might’ve come undone right then if the latter had lasted longer than a second, purely from sensory overload. But, obviously, she wasn’t meant to topple over the edge quite yet, and the whimper against her lips proved it was Glynda’s turn to suffer the sweet torment as her other hand sought to repay the favor.

Yang strung them along, backing off her tongue and lips whenever it looked like one or the other might climax, until they’d finally reached some unknown threshold, and then it was Glynda who came first, writhing and clutching to Winter before she followed her over into oblivion. 

As she lay there, panting and spent, staring blankly at Glynda as she recovered, it occurred to her that this went beyond their usual liaisons. Sure, they’d indulge in each other for hours, push each other to the breaking point often enough that sometimes they only stopped because it hurt… but this felt different. Perhaps because it constituted both a first time- with Yang in the equation- yet felt like something they’d done time and time again, with how well their new lover seemed to react to even the smallest hitches in their breathing. By the time they’d both worked up the nerve to even entertain the idea of sleeping together, they’d at least gotten to know each other fairly well. Perhaps it was that established connection that made inviting Yang to join them so much easier, because of that safety net.Yet, they didn’t seem to be relying on that. The woman had proven herself a very attentive lover, and it just felt… simple. Easy. Pleasurable.

Right.

“That worked out pretty well, yeah?” Yang crawled up, kissing Winter first that she might taste the tang of both of them on her tongue before Glynda, then settling between them with a sigh. “Killer on the wrist and elbow, if I’m honest, but I’d do it again.”

“Give us  _some_  time to recover, first.” Glynda pushed herself up, leaning over Yang for another kiss and lowering her voice. “But I certainly wouldn’t object to you fucking me again.”

Winter smirked, amused by the woman’s change in opinion as well as realizing her opportunity had arrived. She reached for the discarded strap-on. “While you’re doing that, I had an idea of my own I’d like to try.”

The twinkle in lilac eyes did nothing but encourage her. “Go for it." 

 Luckily, none of them had classes the following day.

* * *

Usually, Winter awoke on the weekends to her alarm, never one to stay up late or sleep in when she could use the time more productively. However, she quickly found a substantially more effective way to awaken as the delicious scent of eggs and bacon drifted into the bedroom from Glynda’s seldom used kitchen. 

With a groan, she sat up and stretched, every muscle pleasantly singing from soreness. Considering their activities last night, she really couldn’t complain; if anything, she wanted to commend Yang’s stamina. While she enjoyed the constant struggle for power and dominance she experienced with Glynda, Yang seemed far more eager to please, enthusiastically taking directions and fulfilling even the smallest want. Not that she was content to only receive, of course, and Winter found she rather liked trading places with Glynda as they put Yang through round after round of blissful torture, if they didn’t attend to her simultaneously.All in all, an excellent night she wouldn’t soon forget. 

"Good morning,” Glynda said, voice thick from sleep as she ran a hand through her hair, blearily blinking up at her. “Where’s Yang?”

“Cooking breakfast from the smell of it,” she replied, getting out of bed and fetching Glynda’s robe hanging off a hook on her closet door to wear, as she usually did when she spent the night. The woman had more than one and would likely grab the one from the bathroom when she deemed herself ready to face the day. 

“Breakfast?” She hummed, beginning to stretch herself, and Winter took a moment to admire the marks they’d left- bruising holds and skin discolored from constant nipping and nibbling, scratch marks crisscrossing her abdomen, all of which were thoroughly enjoyed in both giving and receiving. Thankfully, she had a reputation for long sleeves and high collars. “I do hope she found everything okay.”

“I’ll go check on her.” With that, she left the bedroom, following her nose until she stood at the entrance to the kitchen, taking a moment to drink in the view.

Yang had opted to throw on her button up shirt from the day before and her underwear but little else, not even bothering to close the shirt all the way and rolling up the sleeves, though she’d managed to procure an apron from somewhere to save herself from the splash of bacon grease. She hummed as she went about her tasks, filling the toaster with bread while scrambling eggs, bacon and sausage already cooked and set off to the side, and it just… looked so terribly domestic that it hadn’t occurred to Winter until that moment how much she longed for it. When it was just her and Glynda, they’d either go to a cafe around the corner together or head their separate ways after waking up. And that was fine, too, because she liked having the option to return to her apartment immediately or stay for a while, but… she honestly couldn’t recall the last time a lover made her food. If ever, in fact. 

“Good morning.”

“Oh, hey.” Yang glanced over her shoulder but sounded distracted, her attention mostly on cooking the eggs. “Glynda up, too?”

“Right here.” The woman joined her, gaze drifting up and down Yang’s form. “I’ll admit, this is unexpected.”

“Cooking helps me think. It’s relaxing,” she said, reaching over to grab the toast that just popped up and deposit them on a plate stacked high with other pieces. “Scrambled eggs okay?”

“Absolutely,” Winter replied, though a frown touched her lips. Perhaps Yang wasn’t distracted by her task but rather heavy thoughts, those lilac eyes very intentionally averted from them.

“You should consider losing the shirt next time. Underwear, too.” Glynda, always a bit slower to wake up, drawled out with a lazy smile. “Keep the apron, though.”

“I’m not sure if there’s going to be a next time.”  _That_  snapped her awake, a jolt going through both of them standing in the doorway as they exchanged questioning looks before returning their attention to Yang. “Don’t get me wrong, last night was  _amazing_. Seriously, no regrets on that front… but I know me.” Finished cooking the eggs, she portioned them out onto two waiting plates, then returned the skillet to the stove while breaking more into the pan. “I get attached. I can do one night stands every now and again but I  _can’t_  do on again, off again deals. Once I start caring about someone, I can’t just… turn it off.” She broke the eggs as they cooked, scrambling them up. “And I get it, that’s kinda like what you two have going on and it’s not my place to force a change but… I know me. I’ll get attached, and then I’ll ask questions you two don’t wanna answer, and I’ll want to be there when you don’t want me, and I’ll just get frustrated and hurt because of it. That’s who I am.” Leaving them just a bit runny, Yang transferred the eggs to a third plate and switched off the stove, collecting up plates to take to Glynda’s dining room. “So, yeah. Sorry to, uh, drop all that on you first thing but… I needed to get that off my chest.”

“Forgive me if I’ve misunderstood,” Winter said, grabbing a few plates to at least help rather than stand there, idle and dumbstruck. “But it seemed like you were more than eager to join us last night. Did something change?”

“It’s- it’s not that something changed. I mean, I was looking at two beautiful women who I wanted to be with inviting me into their bed, c'mon, I couldn’t turn  _that_ down.” She chuckled, though it didn’t sound as bright and cheery as usual. “But… this morning, I woke up wanting to cuddle. And I started thinking about what we could do today, all three of us- see a movie, go to the park, just hang out in the living room, 'cause I’ve been kinda daydreaming about doing all that stuff with you two… and I get the impression that’s  _not_  how things usually go.”

Glynda followed them into the dining room, having grabbed three glasses and a bottle of orange juice. “Admittedly, no. However, what you’re suggesting… what do you expect from a relationship, Yang?”

“Uh, well. Honesty. Compassion. Reciprocation. Communication.” She sighed, heading back into the kitchen for silverware while speaking. “And I mean, like, kisses just because. Holding hands while walking down the street. A text in the middle of the day to remind you that I care. Venting because work kinda sucked but it’s okay because we’re talking and that’s way better than whatever happened. Cuddling on the couch. Just- being there for someone and having them be there for me in return.”

“So far, you haven’t brought up anything I would have an objection to,” she said, looking over at Winter, curious. “You?”

“No,” she replied, actually more than a little interested in the things Yang mentioned. “I prize my alone time, of course, but I’m sure I could balance the two-” Something occurred to her, prompting her to look at Glynda. “Wait, why  _aren’t_  we in a relationship again?”

“You never asked.” She offered an inelegant shrug, running a hand through her hair and reaching up to adjust her glasses. Idly, Winter thought that Glynda wearing her glasses with her hair down came a close second to no glasses at all but set that thought aside to focus on the situation at hand. “Frankly, I thought with the way we silently agreed to the terms of our arrangement that, if you wanted to change it, you would’ve let me know in one way or another. I see no reason we  _shouldn’t_  be dating.”

“I thought  _you_  would be the one to bring it up,” Winter said, brows furrowed as she reflected on the past few years. “Weren’t you the one who said most relationships are doomed to fail?”

It took a moment before the woman recalled the conversation. “I was specifically talking about relationships based on some manner of deceit- we were talking about  _Twelfth Night_ , it wasn’t a general statement!”

Suddenly, Yang started laughing as she sat down, spearing two sausage links with her fork. “Okay,  _that’s_ funny.”

Winter raised a brow. “I’m not sure I follow.”

“I was going to ask one of you out as thanks for fixing a problem I made up, remember?” She flashed a smile. “Guess that wouldn’t have worked out too well, huh?”

Glynda and Winter took their own seats, side-by-side as usual, and found a bit of amusement in the situation as well. However, it didn’t address the main cause of concern, something Winter realized as she started peppering her eggs: even if she and Glynda were dating, she’d be hard pressed to imagine either of them turning Yang away the night before. Even now, they both seemed rather keen on getting to the heart of whatever issue might remove Yang from the equation.

Why?

“Hypothetically speaking,” she said, pushing a bit of egg around her plate for a moment. “If Glynda and I have been dating for some time and we were to invite you to join us, would that be something you’re interested in?”

“Did this turn into a job interview?” Yang chuckled, loading a forkful of eggs on top of a slice of toast. “If you’re asking if I’m poly, then yeah, I am. Absolutely. But, I think you two should figure out if you’re dating  _first_ , then consider opening it to a triad.”

Quietly, Glynda leaned over towards her. “I understood those words individually but…”

“I think she means she’d be willing to be with us if we hash out the specifics of our… whatever this is.” Winter gestured between the two of them. “Is there anything we don’t do that you would consider necessary for a relationship?”

Glynda hummed, attending to her breakfast for a moment before waving her fork through the air. “Hugging? We don’t hug very often. We could do that more?”

Yang raised a brow. “Anything that’s not physical?”

“… can you give an example?”

“Haven’t you dated someone before?”

“Once. A man.” Her nose scrunched up for a brief second. “I don’t recommend it.”

Winter tried to hide a chuckle behind her glass but lilac eyes fell on her heavily. “And you? Same question.”

“I’ve had a few girlfriends.” She grabbed a piece of bacon, mildly surprised when it proved to be chewy, like she preferred, rather than crispy. It seemed Yang had cooked the pieces to varying degrees of doneness. “We don’t live together, that’s different.”

“I- look, okay, this isn’t a game of spot the difference.” Yang motioned between them. “Do you talk to each other about things  _not_ sex related?” Both of them nodded. “Do you ever just hang out with each other during your off time?” More nodding. “Do you vent to each other when something’s bothering you?” Nodding. “Do you sometimes visit the other during the work day just to talk?” Nodding. “Have you ever called the other because you were lonely and missed her and it  _didn’t_  end in phone sex or some promise of sex?” Yet more nodding. “Do you talk about your feelings or voice your feelings regarding the other outside of the bedroom?”

“I’m not sure what you mean.” Glynda tilted her head. “We’ve been rather vocal about our opinions of each other-”

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” She gave a helpless shrug. “Do you two love each other? Have you ever thought about it?”

Winter paused then, reflecting on her own experiences thus far. She could honestly say she hadn’t loved all her previous girlfriends- that she loved how they made her feel, perhaps, but not much outside that. However, that didn’t apply to Glynda. At first, it was admiration for someone who’d already bested the challenges she faced. Then it became affection tinged with desire, the latter stoked higher with some help, but the softer feelings remained. It was why she sometimes didn’t leave the morning after, why she rather enjoyed their trips to the cafe; having breakfast with the woman happened to be one of the things she liked most about their nights together.

And sometimes, they didn’t even have sex! Sometimes, she stayed the night just because she could. Granted, those nights were rare, but they existed.

“I’m not sure if it’s love,” Glynda said, then made a noise in the back of her throat. “No, that’s not right. Perhaps it  _is_  love and I’ve been too hesitant to name it so as not to ruin it. I know I enjoy Winter’s company greatly and I would be deeply wounded to lose it.”

“I feel the same,” she replied, offering a small smile to smooth the furrow to her lover’s brow. “I’ve not the best track record when it comes to love. Through my own fault, admittedly, but… I think I’ve loved you for quite some time, Glynda.”

It felt… nice. To say the words, knowing she meant them. It didn’t surprise her when Glynda reached towards her, interlacing their fingers- the sentiment was returned and neither could quite explain why they’d hesitated so long to admit it.

After a moment, they both looked back to Yang only to find the blonde smiling wide, expression a little dopey as she watched them. “Congratulations, you two, I’m pretty sure you’ve been dating this whole time.”

They laughed, not at all bothered by what time they might’ve spent calling each other 'girlfriend’; acknowledging the depths of their affections and establishing their relationship in plainer terms hadn’t changed anything. Rather, it provided them with new avenues to explore.

She lifted her glass of orange juice. “A toast. To over a year spent together without even realizing it.”

Glynda chuckled, though she did raise hers as well. “Tell me, what should we consider our anniversary?”

“Yesterday, of course.” Her gaze slid to Yang. “It was the first time the three of us were all together.”

Lilac eyes met hers, surprise registering in the woman’s expression as she redundantly pointed at herself. “Wait, three? As in me? We aren’t- I don’t- I’m not-  _listen_.” She took a deep breath while spreading her hands. “I’m really happy for you two, honestly. And maybe, down the road, we can all talk about this. But… right now, I’m not sure if a tri is a good idea.”

Glynda and Winter exchanged a look before she spoke, not wanting to seem too forceful. “Yang, is there something specific that put you off? It’s completely fine if you’d rather not be with us in the future; you don’t have to set yourself up for an awkward position later down the line.”

“It’s not that, Winter, really.”

“Help us understand,” Glynda said, her voice soft as her brow pinched together. “You admitted to wanting to ask us out. Here’s your chance to be with us and you’re turning it down. We’re a little confused.”

She sat there, silent for a moment, before her gaze lowered to her plate. “I just… don’t want you two getting the wrong impression. I _do_ want to be with you. Trust me, I do… it’s just…” Yang bit her lip. “If you’re only inviting me in because of the sex, then it’s not going to work out. I like sex, sure, but it’s not the main thing for me, kinda a footnote, really. I don’t want to set myself up for heartache by getting into something that’s not what I want or need. Ya know?”

Winter blinked as everything clicked into place. “I realize that last night might’ve given an impression otherwise, but we’re not asking you to join us solely for sex.”

She looked at Glynda for reassurance, which the woman readily supplied. “Of course not; Yang, you’re quite a remarkable person, your skill in the bedroom aside. I’ve certainly enjoyed our conversations over the months.”

“I as well,” she said, reaching out to grab the cool metal hand of her prosthetic. “I’m not going to lie- you’re attractive. But you’re also attentive, funny, dedicated, compassionate- were I, er, single, so to speak, and believed myself capable of dating at the time, I certainly would’ve asked you out.”

“And she would’ve had to fight me for that chance.” Glynda gave a little grin before her expression turned serious, reaching for Yang’s other hand. “Consider this: last night? Didn’t happen. We consider  _today_  the date we officially started dating, all three of us. Perhaps… a walk in the park after breakfast as our first date?”

“There’s one across from the cafe we frequent.” Winter nodded, recollecting half a dozen errant thoughts. “I’ve often considered walking through it. It looks rather nice.”

Skepticism lingered in lilac eyes but her fingers curled around theirs. “And no sex?”

“I remember reading somewhere that it’s after the third date when inquiring about sex is considered polite.” Immediately, she shot Winter a look to discourage any teasing. “But I think we can wait until you feel comfortable before broaching the subject again.”

“And you’ve a lot to catch up on in the meantime.” She smiled, nodding towards the other woman. “We’ve gotten to know each other quite well in the past few years. Luckily, you’re a quick study, aren’t you?”

“Heh, guess I am.” Slowly, a smile spread across her lips. “So… this is real? The three of us?”

“Absolutely.”

“For as long as you’ll have us.”

Yang squeezed their hands again before pulling back and picking up her fork. “A walk through the park sounds awesome.” With her other hand, she picked up her glass. “And, uh, happy anniversary.”

They toasted the sentiment and Winter couldn’t help but feel a little lighter. Maybe it was confronting her relationship with Glynda and the importance it had or maybe it was just gaining two intelligent, beautiful, and positively fantastic women as girlfriends, but she suddenly felt like she could take on the world.

She’d always had a bit of a reputation as the resident 'Ice Queen’ of the English department while Glynda was the disciplinarian but… she had a feeling that would change in the months ahead. Because she honestly couldn’t see herself remaining any degree of cold with such a warm person in her life.

Imagining the look on her students’ faces almost made her laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Where did this come from? Someone brought up Winter in glasses and Glynda without glasses, and I decided to throw Yang into the mix because I'm predictable. At this point, I'm just collecting the poly ships (I call this one Snowdragon Witch because I'm unoriginal). Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
